


The Best Hugs

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Mutant!Verse [1]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fluff, High School, Hugging, Hugs, Love, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, frank has four arms, this is just gerard loving franks hugs tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just loves Frank's four-armed hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is also published on wattpad under the username -mansontrashaF in the oneshot Collection sticky fingers - yes im also very much rollings stones trash

Frank's hugs were simply the best. 

And it wasn't the fact that he had four arms to hug Gerard with, even though it was a huge plus. 

It was the way he held Gerard in them. 

Every hug was slightly different. 

Gerard could easily tell them apart by how Frank would place his arms, how tight his grip was, which mood he was in and so on. 

He loved every single one of them. 

Gerard loved it when Frank would hug him from behind, with two arms around his waist, two hands over his eyes and Frank whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

He loved it when all four of Frank's arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him tight and loving. 

He loved it when two were around his waist again and the other two were placed on both sides of his head as Frank kissed him softly. 

He loved it when two arms were wrapped around his neck and two holding his arms in place as Frank kissed all over his face. 

He loved it when he sat in Frank's lap with a set of arms wrapped around him and the other two would either play with his hair or feed him snacks.

He loved how Frank would hold him as they danced slowly to Led Zeppelins Stairway to Heaven. 

Gerard could go on and on about Frank's amazing hugs. 

They were just the best. 

It didn't matter how different they were or how many arms Frank had. 

Because they all made him feel the same, they made him feel so loved. 

Nothing could beat Frank's hugs.


End file.
